I Shall Protect You Always
by Seratu
Summary: I......don't.......know......


*~*~*  
  
(You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my love)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Fleur sighed; it was nice to be able to lay here next to her love, Harry Potter, the boy with the oh-so-green eyes, untamable and unruly raven-black hair, the horn-rimmed glasses, and finaly and most certainly least, at least to her, the scar.  
  
After Harry becoming the Head-Boy, he and I went to talk to Professor Dumbledore to see if I could sleep in his private room with him. After explaining that nothing would happen and that we just wanted to be together, he agreed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Here's how it goes  
  
You and me  
  
Up and down  
  
But maybe this time  
  
We'll get it right  
  
Worth the fight  
  
'Cause love is something  
  
You can't shake  
  
When it breaks  
  
All it takes is some trying  
  
*~*~*  
  
He was in a forest, possibly The Forbidden Forest, watching the scene in front of him in horror. Voldemort, along with one hundred Death-Eaters, was planning to attack Hogwarts but to only capture one, and for once it was not him, it was his one and only love, Fleur.  
  
"Tonight, we take Harry Potter's weakness, his girlfriend, Fleur Delacour. He will no doubt come to rescue her and that is we will kill them both!"  
  
There was scattered shouts of "YEAH!" and "They won't know what hit them!"  
  
"Silence! We attack in two nights' time!.  
  
Harry awoke sweating and shaking, turned to embrace his love. He would never allow them to get they're hands on her, at least wile his heart was beating and his brain thinking.  
  
*~*~*  
  
If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna  
  
Beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Harry, Love, what's the matter? You're shaking all over and your head is warm." Fleur was worried. The only time this happened was when got sick or had a dream about Volde- Oh  
  
no! "Harry did you have a nightmare of Voldemort?"  
  
He started shaking harder and pulling her closer to him. That answered her question efficiently. This had to be bad if he was this shaken up.  
  
"What happened in it?"  
  
"Th-th-they are planning to attack Hogwarts."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"That is not why I am shaken up though, when they attack they plan to take you, Fleur."  
  
*~*~*  
  
So if you go  
  
You should know  
  
It's hard to just  
  
Forget the past  
  
So fast  
  
It was good  
  
It was bad but  
  
It was real and that's  
  
All you have  
  
In the end  
  
Our love mattered  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry wasn't sure he could take it if they took her. He would have a mental breakdown and be of no use to anyone. He just held her, wishing to make all the troubles around them disappear.  
  
"You should go see Professor Dumbledore, Harry."  
  
"Yes, I know but please, just let me hold you now."  
  
Thats just what he did, he held her until dawn when he left to go see Professor Dumbledore.  
  
After telling the password to the gargoyle that guarded his office and riding the stairs to the door to his office  
  
"Ah, Harry what brought you to my office at this ungodly hour, not that I mind."  
  
"I had a dream about Voldemort, Professor."  
  
Professor Dumbledore suddenly looked very serious "Please tell me what you saw, Harry."  
  
"Voldemort was there with one hundred Death-Eaters, they are planning to attack Hogwarts in two nights' time and they plan to take Fleur to get to me.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, Harry. Now I want you to go to Fleur and stay with her at all times. It may be the only way to keep her safe."  
  
"Yes, Professor, what about my classes though?"  
  
"You will both stay in your room for as long as it takes, and I will have Dobby bring you private meals."  
  
"I understand, Professor."  
  
*~*~*  
  
If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna  
  
Beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love  
  
*~*~*  
  
It had been two days since Harry's conversation with Professor Dumbledore and that night the attack would happen and they were as prepared as they ever would be, Professor Dumbledore had Mr. Ollivander make another wand identical to his original one, and one exactly like my wand. Professor Dumbledore and all the teachers, including Hagrid, had also been strengthening the protective charms around Hogwarts.  
  
The sunset was beautiful but failed to cheer either Harry or myself up, for we were dreading if the protective charms failed, and Harry, like always, was worried that he would fail to protect me.  
  
"Harry! You have never failed me before and you won't start now!" I scolded him.  
  
"But Fleur, I care to much about you to not worry about failing you like I always se-"  
  
The pressure of her lips against his cut him off as she sought to comfort him and calm him from his frantic state. The feeling of his lips on mine also had the same effect on me. His arms made they're way around my waist holding me tight.  
  
"Fleur, I promise I will protect you with all of my being."  
  
I could feel a single tear slide down my cheek as I brought his lips back to mine with a gentle, loving kiss. His tongue gently traced the edge of my lips, asking permission to enter my mouth and I agreed whole-heartedly. Our tongues met in a passionate duel as our kiss grew ever more desperate and deeper.  
  
*~*~*  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love  
  
*~*~*  
  
This was bliss until a tremor rocked the castle and we broke apart with a start, both breathing hard both with fear and passion.  
  
"The attack has begun, we have to put up the protection charms for the room."  
  
As we started to put up the charms around the room I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was determined and the light reflected off of her silvery hair.  
  
She suddenly screamed as she was pulled out of the room kicking. I was horrified that I might loose her when I noticed an old box with the words 'Magic: The Gathering' on the front and instantly picked it up feeling the familiar tug in my navel as the Portkey was enabled and he was pulled through space into a clearing in a forest just as he arrived he heard screams coming from the one person he dreaded hearing them from.  
  
"Fleur!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Here's how it goes  
  
All it takes is some trying  
  
*~*~*  
  
The pain was excruciating. It wracked my body like the waves of an ocean during a hurricane. It also seemed to get stronger as time went on and I don't know how Harry was able to stand it.  
  
"Tell me girl," Voldemort sneered "how would you like to see your precious love," he blanched at the word 'love' but quickly regained his composure "tortured until his mind snaps, then have his soul sucked out by the Dementors, and THEN killed by the Avada Kedavra curse?"  
  
Fleur turned pale and Voldemort Started to laugh a cruel, high-pitched laugh that sent shivers done her spine.  
  
*~*~*  
  
You can run  
  
If you feel like leaving  
  
*~*~*  
  
Suddenly as though a lit match was traced along my scar when I finally came to where Voldemort was holding Fleur. He was casting the Cruciatus curse on her multiple times and a rage like no other I have ever felt surged through the entirety of my being.  
  
"Voldemort." my voice was low and dangerous "You will pay."  
  
Voldemort just started to laugh and cast the Cratacius curse but it rebounded off of a green aura flared up around me as he advanced on Voldemort slowly.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
I started rushing him as I forgot all about my wand as I beat Voldemort using my bare hands. The satisfaction I got from hearing his bones snap and his blood splatter the ground was scaring me, it truly was.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I'm not gonna  
  
Beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love  
  
*~*~*  
  
I heard Harry's voice say the last word Voldemort would ever hear.  
  
"Necrotus."  
  
As the blue light flew from his hand and hit Voldemort I saw Voldemort's eyes widden in fear and then dull as his body fell lifless to the floor. As the bonds started to dissapear Harry fell to the ground panting hard and sweating.  
  
"Harry, I love you."  
  
I told him as I craddled his head in my lap and started to smile at his smiling face.  
  
"I did it," he said as he continued to smile "I will be out for a few moths after that spell but I'll return to your side, my love."  
  
With that, he fell into unconciousness and continued to smile.  
  
*~*~*  
  
If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna  
  
Beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love  
  
*~*~*  
  
The first thing I saw when I woke up was Fleur's beautiful face and the first thing out of my mouth was,  
  
"Fleur, will you marry me?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
You can run  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then I caught his face in my hands and kissed him full on the lips, transfering my heart, my soul, my love, and my life to him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
(You can run, you can hide But you can't escape my love)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Watching the two young lovers were three figures, Albus Dumbledore, and the two ghostly figures of James and Lily Potter. They exchanged glances and smiled,  
  
"It has ended, but just begun."  
  
The figures said in unisun as they all left.  
  
*~*~* 


End file.
